Doggy Tales
by reckless-rage
Summary: Akaya peered into the window of the pet dog, gazing longingly at the cute puppy that stared at him intently through wide, shiny eyes. He wanted a puppy, but his parents would never allow it. Then Mura-buchou came. Uke Pairing, can be viewed as friendship


**My first Uke Pair oneshot. Written for a challenge by the PoT forum I frequent. Probably OOC and weird and odd, but that's me and my crappy writing hard at work.**

_Whine._

"Aw, you're so cute." Kirihara Akaya bent to peer in the glass window of a pet shop, his dark green eyes focused on the puppy that was chewing on the blanket laid out in the pet barrier. "Are you for sale?"

"Looking at puppies, Kirihara-kun?"

Akaya looked up, startled, only to see Yukimura-buchou standing before him in sweats and a shirt, obviously out for a light jog. He looked away after a split second's acknowledgement, feeling his cheeks heat up. No one else but Mura-buchou could wear a tatty old shirt and still look _classy._

"Yeah. Isn't he the cutest thing?" Akaya crooned, turning back to the puppy.

"Let's go in and have a look then." Yukimura decided. Before Akaya could stop him, he had opened the door to the pet shop – Woofles – and walked in.

"Welcome to Woofles!" A cute, dark-haired girl greeted them when they walked in. Akaya noticed that she had a collar around her neck.

_Talk about dedication. _He wondered, looking around the shop and seeing all the tiny puppies wriggle in their separate pens. _There sure are a lot of dogs here!_

"Hello. Would you like to hold one of the puppies?" The girl asked, seeing Akaya stare intently at the Shiba dog that was in display on the window sill.

"Can I?" Akaya sounded so eager that Yukimura couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! Please wash your hands here..."

The girl lifted the Shiba puppy from its pen and deposited it in Akaya's arms. Akaya almost lost his grip on the puppy until he manuveoured it into a better position.

"Shiba is a native Japanese dog that is famous all over the world and is designated as a national protected species. It has strong loyalty towards its owner and is good as a guard dog." Gee, the girl sure knew her stuff! Akaya tickled the puppy's nose with one light finger, and it sneezed.

"Look, Mura-buchou, it has such a nice light brown coat." Akaya held up the puppy for his buchou's approval. Yukimura gave both the puppy and his kouhai a gentle smile.

"Do you like it?"

Akaya nodded enthusiastically. Then his smile faded.

"But...my parents hate dogs." He said sadly. The puppy in his arms whined, tail brushing the crook of Akaya's elbow every time it wagged its tail. "I don't think they'll let me keep this."

He started to hand the puppy back to the girl.

"Wait." Yukimura stopped him. "I already have several dogs at home. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me getting another one."

"Mura-buchou?"

Yukimura tilted his head to give Akaya a small wink. "Then you'll have a reasonable excuse to come over to my house more often. To play tennis, and to see the adorable new puppy that your senpai has just bought."

And the third reason, which Yukimura chose not to tell Akaya.

That the puppy was just another method for Yukimura to see his kouhai more often.

**Omake**

"What are you going to name the puppy, Mura-buchou?" Akaya asked inquisitively. They were walking leisurely back home, the puppy safe in the cardboard box that Akaya was now holding.

"Hmm...what about Kirihara-kun?" Yukimura teased.

"No! That sounds plain weird!" Akaya stuck out a tongue. "What if someone calls out, 'Kirihara-kun!' then who'll answer?"

"Maybe you're right. What do you think we should name the dog then?"

Akaya thought for a moment. "Well...since it's a male..."

"Kuma-kun!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"...Why Kuma-kun?" Yukimura asked after some time.

"Because..." Akaya hesitated, looking down at the Shiba in the cardboard box. "Because he's _Kuma-kun. _There's no other explanation."

Kuma-kun beamed up at Akaya, his tongue lolling ridiculously from his mouth. "Woof," he barked, and wagged his tail.

Kuma-kun it was.

**I am uncreative. I am spastically weird. I am probably writing-challenged (which just made no sense to me). Reviews and constructive criticism would be much loved! Also, Woofles and the girl are taken from another manga, _Inubaka _which I have just read and thoroughly enjoyed. **


End file.
